¿la perdición o la esperanza?
by power999danthesparta
Summary: naruto es hijo de un demonio de poca monta con una humana de posición social baja, que pasara si el niño que nace siendo una "escoria" según las dos razas tiene en sus manos, la perdición de la humanidad o la paz que anhela, entrando en una guerra que a durado milenios. Entrenado ni nada menos ni nadamas por los reyes del infierno teniendo la capacidad mas grande que la de un bijuu
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece solamente la historia es mía bla bla bla bla que comience.**

**PROLOGO**

En aquel paisaje volcánico, se encontraba a 7 siluetas conocidas como "los 7 príncipes del infierno" alrededor de un niño rubio que tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla, y se encontraba tirado sangrando por todos lados de su cuerpo sin un brazo y una pierna y en la parte del estómago que estaba incinerada como si brazas hubieran tocado su cuerpo.

-qué hacemos con el- decía una de las siluetas que se fue dando forma y se veía que tenía unos pantalones negros entubados, camisa negra, con pelo de color azul celeste haciendo juego con sus ojos.

-no losé leviatán- decía otra silueta que fue dado forma mostrando un hombre con el pelo completamente negro con ojos al juego, con pantalones negros y sin camisa mostrando un tatuaje de mosca en su espalda.

-tal vez deberíamos tomarlo como nuestro aprendicillo beelzebub- decía un hombre con unos ojos color violeta y con pelo color rojo, con vestimenta completamente negra como si de traje se tratase, y con cara muy atractiva, una sonrisa sensual en su cara.

-jajaja ese niño no es capaz de ser nuestro aprendiz asmodeo-decía un hombre que se veía muy musculoso sin ropa solamente un taparrabo con una espada de no más de un metro, con pelo rubio y ojos color arena.

-no lose belfegor tal vez el niño si tenga potencial- decía un hombre con un traje de color negro con blanco y un dibujo de un caballo rodeado por perros en su espalda, pelo de color azul oscuro, y ojos violeta.

-tal vez deberíamos decir que opina el señor satán, mammon- decía un hombre con pelo negro y ojos azules muy claro, con vestimenta como si de mesero se tratase.

-tal vez lo tomemos como aprendiz Amón, cuando despierte el niño nos dirá por que esta así- dijo el identificado satán que tenía el pelo muy negro muy brillante, con unos ojos rojos brillantes y una hermosa cara dejando como patético a asmodeo vestido con un traje negro con camisa roja sin corbata.

-oye rey satán, ¿Cómo sabe que el niño no está muerto- pronuncio con curiosidad asmodeo.

-parece un demonio de poca monta no morirá por eso- respondia el rey de los demonios –y lo que me gustaría saber es porque esta así ojala despierte ya- rugía lo último satán.

Y como si las palabras fueran escuchadas el niño empieza abrir los ojos de poco en poco visualizando borrosamente a los príncipes del infierno -¿Quiénes son ustedes también me golpearan?- decía el niño con toque resignado a su tan cruel destino.

-nosotros no nos rebajaríamos ante un demonio de poca monta estás hablando con los que tú conoces como príncipes del infierno- cuando dijo eso el niño de no más de 8 años abrió más sus ojos ante la sorpresa -o ya y que quisieran con la escoria semi-humana- decía el niño desanimadamente y sorprendiendo a los presentes por lo general las personas que los veían les alababan, corrían por miedo, o se ponían nerviosos ante su presencia, pero el niño se mostraba indiferente

-¿y qué haces ahí tirado niñato¿Por qué estas así?- decía el del taparrabo –y por qué se los contaría - decía el niño sorprendiendo más a los 7 príncipes del infierno –bha que más da-dijo de repente el niño aun tirado en el piso-os contare-dijo el niño.

Los 7 príncipes del infierno asistieron sentándose alrededor del niño ni siquiera se inmutaron a levantarlo.

-yo soy conocido como "la escoria semi-humana" ya que mi padre un demonio de baja monta se enamoró de una humana- dijo el tosiendo un poco de sangre y sus extremidades faltantes regenerándose –ante esto mi padre violo a mi madre que después de extraños 13 meses dio a luz a un niño falleciendo en el acto, ese niño que desde uso de conciencia lo trataban como escoria fue traído al infierno gracias a su padre que lo trajo pero al hacer contacto con una humana por amor fue sentenciado a muerte , dejaron que el niño creciera hasta los 4 años para contarle todo eso y asesinar a su padre encarcelado enfrente del niño- corta de repente como si estuviera pensando dice- después de eso el niño vagaba por las calles del purgatorio buscando como sobrevivir día a día después de dos años un anciano lo encontró y lo adopto como su nieto poniéndole nombre al niño que hasta entonces no lo tenía nombrándolo Naruto-los presentes se impresionaron que el niño haiga tenido una historia más fea que la de ellos sin saber que aún no terminaba.

-un día llegaron los demonios de sentencia (en ni fic serán demonios encargados a castigar) matando al anciano que por dos años me cuido haciendo una masacre en el lugar donde me tenía el anciano descuartizando, triturando y aplastando a los demonios alrededor mío delante de mí, mientras intentaba huir me cortaron una pierna y como veían que me iba de brazos me cortaron uno-esto dejo pasmados a los príncipes del infierno que ni ellos habían vivido tanta tortura.

-después de eso me pusieron en un cruz y la quemaron y al final mientras tenia agonía me tiraron cerca de las entradas del infierno-termino el rubio con su brazo y pierna ya sanados pero aun en el piso gracias al cansancio.

Los 7 reyes del infierno se quedaron impresionados de que un demonio de apenas 8 años haiga vivido la tortura equivalente a 100 años -y que dirías si nosotros te tomáramos de aprendiz niñato- decía satán sorprendiendo a los 7 príncipes del infierno, que se pararon en el acto.

-y por qué tomarían como aprendiz a un semi humano, los magníficos príncipes del infierno- cuestiono el niño –saben que yo los destruiría si me dan el poder- sorprendiendo a seis de los siete.

-por eso lo asemos niñato nosotros no hemos encontrado un demonio digno de cada uno de nuestras atrocidades pero creo que tú tienes un gran potencial-decía satán.

-jajajaja- reía psicópata mente y torcidamente el niño de repente – así podre vengarme de los malditos humanos- decía entre risas psicópatas.

-porque te quieres vengar de ellos niñato- decía satán interesado –mi padre fue seducido por una maldita mortal, no saben cuánto repudio ser mitad humano es asqueroso-.

Ante esto todos los presentes tuvieron un solo pensamiento (-un diamante sin pulir-) –entonces acepto-decía aun tirado el niño.

(Una semana después)

Naruto paseaba por una gran mansión en esa semana los príncipes del infierno lo llevaron a su mansión donde lo entrenarían en cualquier arte, para que sea el demonio más perfecto, en esa semana el solamente se recuperó y hoy sería el día en que comenzaría su futuro.

-Naruto acompáñame- decía beelzebub, apareciendo de repente enfrente del niño que se encontraba en una fuente, observando el agua detenidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno ¿cómo está el prólogo?, tratare de cuidar mi ortografía mas que en mis otras historias bueno Matta ne ¡comenten!


	2. Chapter 2 de alas y demonios

Angel de la Luz 95: lo del sharingan no me gusta pero lo de las alas y lo del pelo te tomare la palabra espero sigas dándome ideas :D

**Naruto no es mios bla bla bla que comience**

**Capítulo 01 de alas y demonios**

Naruto fue llevado por belcebú a una recamara muy hermosa de azulejos morados y gracias a el paisaje que tenía el infierno entraban destellos rojos al cuarto iluminando la cara de los 7 príncipes del infierno, que estaban serios inclusive asmodeo que siempre tenía cara juguetona y de joven problema.

-Naruto te venimos a llamar porque aquí en este cuarto terminara tu futuro- dijo un satanás con su actitud siempre seria –si Naruto-san aquí nosotros te enseñaremos según nuestra especialidad-decía Amón con un tono sereno y ala ves como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

Yo te enseñare a cómo utilizar el agua en todo su aspecto y te daré un par de mi alas para que utilices parte de mi poder demoniaco, ya que en el mundo exterior ahí un poder que se llama chakra, también te diré como infundir agua a cualquier objeto-decía leviatán con una sonrisa en su cara serena, pero esa sonrisa se torna a una diabólica y terrorífica –ahí un inconveniente Naruto para que tengas mis alas tendrás que hacer un juramento- decía con su sonrisa aun –tendrás que jurar ante la serpiente marina que tu sangre conducirá la destrucción de los océanos- con su sonrisa aun torcida mientras Naruto que estaba más cerca de la puerta solo pensaba (-porque tendrá esa sonrisa-).

-yo Naruto juro que mi sangre conducirá la destrucción de los océanos- dice Naruto levantando la mano –ahora hazte un corte en la palma de la mano y ponla en tu hombro- decía leviatán dándole una pequeña navaja.

Naruto agarra la navaja sin dudar un rato se corta la palma de la mano y se la pone en el hombro, en ese mismo momento donde la sangre hace contacto con su hombro siente un horrible dolor en su espalda, mientras los príncipes infernales veían como el niño se arrodillaba del dolor de su espalda poco a poco salían un parte de alas de color azul marino, y mientras leviatán le salían 6 pares de alas y un par de ellas iva desapareciendo, con un efecto como si de agua evaporada se tratase.

Cuando Naruto dejo de sentir dolor se para y así Amón le trae un espejo de cuerpo completo, Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos, detrás del tenía un par de alas de murciélago de color azul marino.

El joven Naruto estaba sorprendido le lucían bien ahora era el turno de beelzebub-yo joven rubio te daré un par de mis alas así podrás controlas el viento y las moscas con gran facilidad obviamente después de un arduo entrenamiento aquí en el infierno y tendrás la capacidad de emprender el vuelo sin necesidad de alas- cuando dijo eso ultimo Naruto aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy emocionado casi ningún demonio de clase baja tenía la capacidad de volar –y tendrás que hacer lo mismo que con leviatán solamente que tu juraras que ante ese par de alas destruirás todo el reino de los cielos- así Naruto con un poco de miedo levanta la mono y dice –yo Naruto prometo que ante este par de alas destruiré el reino de los cielos-y como paso con leviatán se pone la mano en el hombro y se retuerce de dolor mientras con beelzebub, le salían sus 6 pares de alas y un par de ellos iva desapareciendo en una corriente de aire.

Cuando Naruto sintió el dolor terminar se para y ve al espejo, observando como ahora tenía otro par de alas de color lila.

-yo chaval te daré otro par de alas que harán que leas los pensamientos, y te enseñare en tu arduo entrenamiento como crear ilusiones incapaces de disiparse ante un mortal y como decir a mortales- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa y baba escurriendo de la boca, Naruto lo veía con cara de que pedo –y como con los otros dos tendrás que jurar solo que el mío tendrás que jurar que destruirás mentes corrompiéndolas con lujuria y solo lujuria- dice poniéndose serio mientras detrás del salen seis pares de alas de color rosa muy fuerte.

Así Naruto sin necesidad de cortarse la mano ya que estaban abiertas ambas la levanta y dice –yo Naruto juro que destruiré mentes corrompiéndolas con lujuria y solo lujurias- colocándose la mano en el hombro sintiendo esa horrible sensación que lo queman en la espalda mientras las alas rosas empiezan a crecerle y a asmodeo se empiezan a ir en un humo rosa de olor bastante exuberante.

Cuando termino el dolor de Naruto que fue menos que los anteriores se ve al espejo y ve su nuevo par de alas arriba de las de color lila , se veía bastante sorprendido ya que a pesar de ser un niño de tan bajo rango demoniaco tenía tres pareas de alas haciéndolo ver bastante rudo y con poder.

-tu charal de mi tendrás igual un par de alas que te permitirán usar la tierra a antojo y con mi entrenamiento tus golpes serán devastadores- decía el de taparrabos- y tu juramento será que con tu poder destruirás todo aquel ser de pureza que pise la tierra-dice y Naruto hace lo mismo con los demás y jura –yo Naruto juro que destruiré a todo ser de pureza que toque la tierra- Naruto hace lo mismo y siente el mismo dolor solo que también sentía ligeros dolores de golpes cuando termina el dolor se para con ligeras lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos nadie quitaba que aún era un niño.

Pero viendo al espejo su nuevo par de alas de color café las lágrimas desaparecen por arte de magia remplazándola con una mirada de asombro-no puedo creer que cada que te salgan nuevas te sorprendas- decía mammon detrás del niño –yo niño te daré un par de mis alas y con ellas podrás manejar los rayos a antojo, y también te daré una cantidad exuberante de dinero y en tu entrenamiento te diré como manejar ambos y tu juramento será que ante destruirás todo aquel que se deje influenciar por la avaricia-dice rápidamente y si cortar Naruto sabiendo lo que pasaría ase lo mismo que con los demás y siente el dolor en la espalda sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica corría en el, dando lugar a un nuevo par de alas de color amarillo muy brillante.

-al parecer no te emocionaste ya mucho Naruto-kun- decía Amón –yo también te daré un par de mis alas y con ellas podrás manejar el hilo a antojo sin necesidad de mesclar el aire con el agua así como crear objetos de hielo más fuertes que el mismísimo metal y en mi entrenamiento también tendrás conocimientos de todas las dimensiones.

-mi juramento será que todo aquel que se levante ante nuestro rey satán morirá sin vacilar- y Naruto hace nuevamente el juramento solamente que ora no siente el dolor de los demás solo siente una gran cantidad de frio haciéndole difícil respirar.

Cuando termino de sentir esa sensación fría ve el espejo ya con sus 6 pares de alas azul marino, lila, rosa, café, amarillas y azul celeste todas con diseños de alas de murciélagos.

-yo joven también te daré un par de mis alas- cuando dijo eso los otros siete príncipes del infierno se sorprendieron como el gran rey de los demonios le daría a un niño cantidad de su descomunal poder-y te darán la capacidad de manipular el fuego- decía serio y cortante –así como una nueva personalidad- tu juramento será que destrozaras a quien tenga una relación con kami o sea un ángel-y así Naruto alza la mano para cortarse más profundo pero satán lo detiene.

-no puede ser el rey le va a dar de su sangre- dijo sorprendido Amón.

Mientras el rey de los demonios acercaba la muñeca del niño a su boca mientras él se hacía un corte en la lengua con sus dientes y mordía la muñeca del niño, el niño no sabía que hacia no sentía dolor por la mordida solamente sentía como algo cálido y macabro entraba en el.

Satán se separa del niño y dice te compartí de mi sangre con eso será un demonio más puro que nosotros juntos- decía satán como si fuera cosa simple sorprendiendo a todos los presente.

Naruto quería decir algo pero siente como sus parpados pesan junto con todo su cuerpo, viendo cada vez más borroso a los reyes del infierno.

Naruto cae desmayado al piso.

-que paso satán-sama- decía Amón un tanto preocupado por el niño-solamente se desmayó su sangre está asimilando la mía así cambiara ligeramente su actitud y despertara su fuerza-

-¡REY SATAN REY SATAN!- gritaba un demonio de poca monta entrando por la ventana volando –que sucede- dijo satán sin preocuparse -¡A SU MASCOTA JUUBI FUE VENSIDA Y PARTIDA EN 9 SATAN-SAMA, POR UN MONO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR EL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!- decía el demonio menor.

Santa solamente dice- interesante- con una sonrisa siniestra pensando (-Naruto tendrás otra misión-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(200 años después de que Naruto haiga conocido a los príncipes del infierno –mundo shinobi-)

El gran kyubi no yoko atacaba la aldea de la hoja mientras en una cabaña alejada de la aldea se veía un rubio peleándose con su esposa que estaba en muy mal estado -¡KUSHINA TENGO QUE SEÑAR A KYUBI EN NARUKO-CHAN EN POR EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA- gritaba el rubio -PERO MINATO ES UNA GRAN CARGA NO LO PODRA SOPORTAR-gritaba una peliroja –KUSHINA SELLARE EL LADO MALO EN MI Y EL BUENO EN ELLA ASI NO CARGARA TODO EL PESO ELLA SOLA- decía minato exaltado-PERO MINATO- no termino de decir por que ya había agarrado a la bebe de pelo rubio y ojos azules .

-POR QUE ME ABRE CASADO CONTIGO- gritaba kushina desmayándose en el acto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BUENO CAPITULO HECHO.

NO QUISE QUE MINATO NI KUSHINA FUERAN LOS PADRES DE NARTUO, EN LO PERSONAL NO ME CAE BIEN MINATO.

BUNEO ¿Qué LES PARECIO? COMENTEN Y DENME IDEAS ¡MATTA NE! :D


	3. Chapter 3 ¿nostalgia?

**gerymaru : si pondré harem así que coméntame quien quisieras en el harem y ya verás cómo se tratara a los humanos y HUMANAS asi como se conocerán el rubio y la hija de hokage sigue comentando :D .**

**Naruto no es mío bla bla bla comencemos**

(Más de 215 años después de que Naruto conociera a los 7 príncipes del infierno)

-Naruto-kun satán-sama te habla- decía un Amón que en estos años se fue asiendo muy cercano al niño desarrollando un vínculo con el casi como hermanos.

Naruto cuando veía como tenía su personalidad de hermano agradable y amable solo tenía un pensamiento en mente (-que bipolaridad-) recordando como el vástago de satán lo entrenaba con "rutinas ligeras" según él.

(Flash back dos semanas después que Naruto conocido a los príncipes del infierno)

-bueno Naruto-kun como tú no podrás utilizar chakra se va a compensar con tu aura demoniaca que es un poder que es más que infinito, no se sabe muy bien de donde viene ese poder muchos demonios lo encuentran en algún pecado en general, como asmodeo que lo encuentra en su lujuria a tal grado es su lujuria dando su cantidad inmensa de poder o leviatán él lo encuentra con la envidia y tanto es la magnitud de su pecado que casi llega al poder descomunal de satán-sama-

-Naruto pero también hay demonios que han encontrado ese poder en proteger a otros demonios o con simple voluntad, pero si el demonio tiene buena voluntad puede que despierte una aura angelical- cortaba de repente poniendo rostro sombrío- pero si llegase a suceder seria casado por todos los demonios- lo decía en un tono bastante frio y serio mientras a Naruto le recorría un escalofrió por toda su columna.

-pero bueno no venimos a este bosque a contar cosas bonitas- cambiando de actitud a una de bondad,- tu entrenamiento consiste en dar 20 vueltas al círculo de la lujuria- Naruto pensaba que sería muy fácil simplemente correr, así que empieza acorrer alejándose de poco a poco de Amón -¡por cierto Naruto te voy a mandar compañía!- grito Amón mientras de quien sabe dónde saco una caja inmensa y la abrió.

Cual fue la sorpresa lo que salió de la caja no era nada bonito, eran una especie de perros con 2 cabezas de gran tamaño casi de 2 metros y horrible como si su cara hubiera sido desgarrada con unos dientes afilados y con espuma saliendo de la boca.

Nuestro protagonista vio esto se paró en seco y solo artículo a decir –mami-

Los perros al oír eso empezaron correr en dirección del rubio, lo veía como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase.

Nuestro protagonista aria lo que los más valientes harían… correr como si no hubiera mañana.

Nunca hubiera hecho esto Amón veía que los perros le seguían el paso y para volver más interesante la tortur... Entrenamiento, saca sus 5 ahora pares de alas y emprende vuelo lanzándole al rubio cornisas de hielo nada pequeñas, mientras en su cara tenía una de las sonrisas más psicópatas que haya visto a pesar de que sea un demonio.

(Fin del flashback)

-ok ya voy- decía Naruto que a pesar que habían pasado más de 200 años se notaba como de apenas tenía unos 17 años.

Así Naruto desde el patio de la gran mansión se dirige rumbo al rey de los demonios.

Ya en el cuarto Naruto observa a los 7 príncipes del infierno que tenían caras orgullosas y sonrisas espeluznantes.

-Naruto tu entrenamiento a finalizado- decía la voz gruesa de satán, y los demás príncipes infernales inflaban el pecho de orgullo ya que sabía lo que diría satán –no perdimos el tiempo en ti tu fuerza y poder simplemente supera a todos los demás seis (obviamente a satán no lo ha superado) y dominas los elementos como si fuesen creados por ti, sin considerar tu estilo de pelea que es simplemente demoledor- dijo satán llenando más de orgullo a los demás príncipes del infierno.

-bueno Naruto te tenemos la misión de tu vida- dijo satán, el rubio puso mayor atención a eso.

-tu misión es corromper a los humanos a cada uno de nuestros pecados y asiéndolos enemigos de kami, pero también tendrás otra- dijo el de pelo negro rey de los demonios aun en tono serio.

-tu otra misión es reunir a los bijus del mundo o solo su poder, sabes que los sellos de los humanos no son nada comparado a los tuyo así que con solo decir kai cualquier seño se romperá y tomaras posesión total del sello- termino el rey de los demonios.

-Naruto-kun tendrás que partir a l mundo humano en dos horas así que ve a tu departamento- dijo Amón. Naruto desaparece en un borrón amarillo dejando su reflejo en el cuarto.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto que solamente era una cama no descansaba mucho y aunque como era un demonio no lo necesitaba solo lo hacía cuando debía regenerarse de una cortada golpe o contusión interna que tuviera su cuerpo, aunque su regeneración fuera casi instantánea, los golpes que daban los reyes del infierno no eran nada suaves.

Naruto de entre sus ropas saca un pequeño pergamino que cabía en su mano lo tira al piso y toda la ropa de su cuarto así como pergaminos de técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y como moldear los elementos así como juntarlos.

El rubio acabando de hacer eso mete su pergamino en sus ropas que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla completamente negro y entubados, con unas botas de batalla estilo roquero, y una camisa de color negra con bodes rojos resaltando los músculos de su arduo entrenamiento dándole un toque elegante y cautivador.

Así desaparece el rubio en otro borrón amarillo dejando su imagen en el aire del cuarto ahora desolado, apareciendo enfrente de los reyes del infierno que seguían en el cuarto.

Los reyes del infierno al ver al rubio se ponen en cirulo juntan sus manos y abren un portal para la dimensión humana de color morado.

Los reyes infernales s e pusieron en line y Naruto paso por delante del primero que era leviatán y dijo –muchas gracias leviatán-sama por entrenarme y enseñarme a manejar el agua como si fuera uno en ella, a infundir envidia y enseñarme a matar a cientos de personas y demonios- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano un fuertemente con una risa cada quien.

Paso con beelzebub y lo miro fijamente –gracias beelzebub-sama por enseñarme a manejar el aire a como se me antoje y moldearlo, como manejar a las moscas e insectos y como infundir gula a los morales- estrechado igualmente la mano con el rey de las moscas.

Se posó enfrente de asmodeo y los dos rieron seductoramente y maliciosamente –muchas gracias por hacerme capaz de leer pensamiento y como meter en ilusiones a los asquerosos y suculentas mortales y como no caer ante una- dice los dándose abrazan como hermanos y el rubio dice en el oído del demonio, -y gracias por enseñarme a seducir e infundir en lujuria-

Cuando se separan se posa de belfegor y dice-muchas gracias igualmente belfegor sama por enseñarme todo tipo de técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de la tierra pero también gracias por enseñarme a sobrevivir en cualquier entorno- dándose un apretón de manos y riendo fríamente.

Ahora esta con mammon –mammon sama a usted le agradezco por darme esa cantidad de dinero, como infundir a las personas ante la avaricia, y sobre todo como manejar el inestable rayo a antojo- los dos solo se dan una risa de medio lado y Naruto avanza a Amón.

- Amón- ni sama muchas gracias por enseñarme cómo manejar el hielo y cómo manejar todo tipo de armas, como juntar los elementos y hacer nuevos, incrementar mi intelecto y sobre todo gracias por tus entrenamientos de resistencia- los dos se sonríen y abrazan ante la vista de todos era como dos hermanos se daban un abrazo de despedida

-y a usted rey satán le doy las gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes y tomarme como aprendiz- todos sonríen – también gracias a enseñarme como torturar e intimidar- cuando dijo eso se dieron risas de lado y alrededor de ellos salía una aura siniestras aumentándola mas cunado los dos cruzaban sus auras, los demás demonios tenían el mismo pensamiento (-mama-) si los más grandes demonios estaban en una esquina del cuarto en posición fetal y con las manos sobre los costados de la cabeza ¿llorando? Y con una mancha sobre sus pantalones no yo creo que era la imaginación no era como si el rubio y satán hubieran causado tanto miedo que haiga hecho orinar a los demonios ¿verdad?-y también gracias por enseñarme a manejar a la perfección el fuego en todas sus formas-termino el rubio los demás se sentían aliviados ya que habían borrado esas sonrisas psicópatas de sus rostros.

Satán ve a Naruto y le pide que saque sus alas el rubio ase caso sacando sus 7 pares de alas asiéndole ver hermoso y poderoso, satán chasque sus dedos y todas las alas se hacen de color negro asiéndole ver más imponente.

-bueno Naruto espero que tengas una excelente misión-dijo satán los demás solo asisten con su cabeza –muchas gracias a todos espero volver a verlos- decía el rubio con medio pie adentro del portal-si nosotros también Naruto-kun decía Amón, y nuestro rubio amigo entra completamente al portal.

Cuando el rubio entro el portal instantáneamente se cerró dejando un silencio en la sala donde se encontraban los príncipes del infierno.

Naruto entro se encontraba en un vórtice dimensional viajando por colores morados negros y rojos calmadamente –mierda no me dijeron donde viajaría –Naruto ve al final de la línea del vórtice ve un cielo de noche con la estrellas y la luna a su máximo esplendor sale del vórtice con un pequeño salto viendo como esta en un bosque y el vórtice detrás del se cierra.

Ve la estrellas y piensa (-que linda-) tirándose al pasto y viendo el cielo dejándose guiar por esa sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que no sentía desde que nació sacándole de sus ojos ¿lagrimas? Si Naruto se encontraba tirado en el piso observando las estrella y llorando el al sentir ese sentimiento separa de golpe limpiándose las lágrimas diciéndose (-porque lloras imbécil es el mundo de esos asquerosos humanos que sedujeron a tu padre-).

Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos perlados de no más de 22 años caminaba por el bosque Naruto lo sintió y fue directamente a él se para enfrente del joven al parecer era ninja y lo ve a sus ojos, Naruto gracias a eso obtiene la información de que más adelante se encontraba la aldea de la hoja. Naruto desmaya al ninja que según sus recuerdos era de la rama secundaria de los hyuga.

Naruto se dispone a ir a la dichosa aldea de noche infiltrándose en ella gracias a su gran velocidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí termina el cap el siguiente lo hare de más de 8 hojas o de 8 hojas muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews y también gracias a los que me han puesto como favorito o alertas a por cierto díganme quien quisieran que fueran del harem en los siguientes 5 cap van a estar abiertas las ** SUGERENCIAS AL HAREM **bueno Matta ne.


	4. Chapter 4 la locura tiene nombre -naruto

**Gerymaru: me gustan tus sugerencias para el harem espero sigas comentando.**

**Ángel de la luz 95: no me había dado cuenta de eso pero ahora que lo dice es cierto espero sigas dándome ideas y claro que Naruto va a ser poderoso esos 200 años no fueron en vano sobre tus sugerencias para el harem me gustan :D.**

**Dark side of everyone: muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi fic hago lo que puedo sobre las del harem no me convence mucho hinata la pondré pero no la hare muy tímida y sobre mei también quiero ver como es seducida espero sigas siguiendo mi fic.**

**Naruto 98: lo del fem itachi deja lo pienso me gusta la idea pero aun así deja ver si encaja y espero la tardanza estaba adelantando mi historia de frenesí apocalíptico.**

**Naruto no es mio bla bla bla comencemos.**

Capítulo 04 la locura tiene nombre –Naruto-

Naruto gracias a su gran rapidez se había infiltrado en la aldea que ahora estaba oscura y muy calmada parecía un lugar tranquilo y bueno para establecerse un tiempo, Naruto vaga por toda la aldea, memorizando cada calle y atajos por si debería escapar o tuviera batallas, Naruto ve un puesto de lo que parecía ser ramen llamado ichiraku (-creo que vendré a comer mañana a ver qué tal-) pensaba el rubio, siguiendo su camino.

Naruto inhala con profundidad al encontrarse con un aroma extremadamente excitante, empieza a caminar guiado por ese aroma excitante, al poco rato encuentra una hermosa y gran casas con múltiples ventanas en la parte superior que al parecer eran las recamaras.

Siguiendo aun aquel aroma empieza a flotar y emprender el vuelo que gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro beelzebub podía hacerlo sin alas.

Cuando llego al cuarto de donde llegaba el aroma observo que el aroma provenía de una mujer con pelo rojo y una cara que dormida se veía hermosa el rubio, con unos labios rojos carnosos y bastante apetitosos.

Naruto abre la ventana con cuidado y el aroma llega más fuerte a su nariz gracias a ese aroma el rubio se desconcentra sacando sus alas.

Por su parte la peliroja no estaba dormida sintió una brisa en su cara y entre abrió los ojos observando como un ser con ¿alas? estaba alado de su cama, no sabía porque no se movía no sentía la necesidad al parecer se sentía calmada con la presencia de ese ser y no se sentía amenazada.

El rubio sin estar acorde con sus actos guio su cara a la dé la peliroja uniendo sus labios en un beso que al parecer era muy suave y calmado.

La peliroja quería reaccionar cuando vio su cara acercarse a la de ella pero sintiendo los labios del rubio se olvidó del mundo su mente quedo blanca al sentir a sensación de ternura y sobreprotección que irradiaba el sujeto abriendo sus ojos observo que este sujeto se parecía mucho a minato solamente que no tenía cara tan femenina y sus ojos eran azul muy hermoso parecía que te estuvieras observando el cielo.

El rubio se separó de ella de sobremanera y muy rápido dejando ver sus alas, la peliroja que hasta ahora no las había visto gracias a la falta de luz quedo impresionada pero igualmente disimulo que estaba dormida.

-ella es una humana una mortal no puedo sentir atracción a ninguna- decía el rubio en voz que un tono algo desesperado, la peliroja pensó (-UN ANGEL-) totalmente impresionada al oír como hablaba de ella en forma de mortal y humana.

Cuando se disponía a abrir los ojos y rebelar ante el rubio que no estaba dormida el desaparece en un borrón negro dejando solo un pequeño reflejo de luz de el mismo lugar donde estaba parado, la peliroja no sabía que pensar (-un ángel estuvo aquí mismo ¿Por qué abra sentido atracción hacia mí? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a minato?-) su mente no estaba muy bien dejo aun acostada intentaba dormir pero no podía.

Naruto había salido y se dio cuenta que había dejado salir sus alas –maldita sea una humana me hiso sacar mis alas ¡MALDITA SEA! No necesito amor solamente las necesito para satisfacerme- su mente estaba hecha un lio.

La mañana llegaba a la aldea de la hoja y Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del hokage viéndose ambos asombrados y con ojos abiertos su similitud era mucha solamente el rubio parado era más masculino y mejor formado.

Después de 15 minutos así el primero en salir del shock fue Naruto –disculpe hokage-sama me gustaría unirme a sus filas ninjas.

Asiendo que el otro rubio saliera de su shock también –ok de que aldea bienes- preguntaba, Naruto puso sus ojos llorosos y se ponía las manos en la cara –l l l la verdad n recuerdo- decía Naruto poniendo su cara sombría y dando ligeros sollozos.

El hokage se sorprendió con esto –disculpa si te hice incomodar- decía agitando sus manos así adelante –pero los equipos para genin ya están ocupados-decía minato –pero hokage yo ya tengo las capacidades de un genin- decía Naruto, minato se puso a pensar un minuto y dijo –está bien mañana te mandare a un jounin para que te haga una prueba y si eres sobresaliente no tendrás equipo- decía minato.

Naruto salía de la oficina hokage con una sonrisa en su cara era muy fácil engañar gente para él.

Cuando caminaba por las calles muchas personas se le quedaban viendo impactas y otras hacían reverencias pensando que era minato, él se acordó del puesto de ramen que vio ayer y va rumbo a él ignorando olímpicamente las miradas y palabras de las demás personas, se tuvo que controlar mucho desde que despertó porque odia rotundamente a los humanos.

Cuando empezaba amanecer el rubio había visto a un hombre con cabellera rubia oscura y fornido con cara seria, tratando de abrir lo que parecía una tienda de flores, el rubio fue como vio al humano y le llegó el asqueroso aroma de este, sus ojos se hicieron más agudos y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa psicópata, alado del habían vidrios de gran tamaño agarro uno y se acercaba poco a poco al hombre que aún tenía problemas en abrir la puerta de metal, el hombre se dio cuenta y cuando voltea ve a un rubio muy parecido al hokage riéndole amistosamente y con sus manos en la espalda-buen día- dijo Naruto y se fue a paso veloz.

Con ese recuerdo llego a ichiraku ramen cuando se sentó una persona con un aroma deliciosos se le acerco. Espera un momento delicioso.

Naruto se voltea y observa a una peliroja era ella la peliroja que había hecho que siguiera el arom la que había besado cuando los dos se vieron sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se agrandaban.

Los dos al verse un gran rato por una misteriosa razón sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta juntarse en un beso no sabían ninguno de los dos porque pero el rubio se paró y agarro a ala peliroja de la cintura esta última nos había porque pero este rubio estaba segura que era el sujeto que se había encontrado la otra noche su mente quedo en blanco y lo único que había en su mundo ahora era ella y el rubio que ni conocía su nombre, ella agarro el cuello de Naruto y profundizaron más el beso.

El beso al principio era dulce pero después de un rato se fue haciendo más y más ardiente los dos se hacían exploraciones en sus bocas con la lengua del otro.

Los dos tenían una gran capacidad de percibir bien las cosas i de un radar se tratase así que sintieron que alguien se acercaba se separaron muy sonrojados, después de pedir su platillo cada quien el viejo se fue y Naruto se dirigió a kushina –mucho gusto me llamo Naruto, ella muy sonrojada responde –kushina- y viendo a los orbes azules del rubio.

(-Mierda si juego con ella y varias más a lo mejor no tendré esta atracción hacia las mortales-) pensó rápidamente el rubio dibujando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

De ahí fue silencio llego el viejo sirvió el ramen y se fue ellos comieron y comenzaron a hablar a los pocos segundo parecían amigos de hace tiempo hablando de cosas triviales o bromeando riendo de lo lindo a al peliroja le gustaba estar con el rubio se sentía bien se sentía mucho mejor que con el maldito de minato era buen hokage pero con su familia era una completa mierda.

Ella no veía igual al rubio y a su esposo ella veía como un ángel que irradiaba confianza y calidez mientras a su esposo lo veía como un tirano afeminado ella lo había cachado varias veces siendo infiel con zorras de burdeles nunca le importo ella no sentía ni cariño ni aprecio por él, para el ella era solo una incubadora su primera y única vez fue fría con dolor y de ahí resulto embarazada ni en su embarazo la veía, se podría decir que su hija Naruko nunca tuvo padre y nunca lo necesito ella odiaba ser reconocida por su padre no por sus propios medios.

Mientras ella pensaba eso el rubio también tenía pensamientos (-no caeré ante una maldita humana no me engañaran como a mi padre yo estoy aquí para acabar con este maldito mundo no necesito a nadie a mi lado-).

Nuestro rubio y la peliroja habían acabado de comer y cada quien se fue por su lado esta última se fue a su casa a entrenar a su hija en el fuinjutsu y el rubio se fue a conseguir un apartamento él tenía dinero de sobra simplemente podría ser el hombre más podrido en dinero del mundo.

Llegando a un pequeño edificio que a pesar de ser pequeño tenía un toque demasiado elegante entra y pide informes el gerente cunado lo ve se inclina ante el pensando que era el hokage el rubio después de explicarle que no lo es consigue su departamento que más bien parecía una casa tenía tres cuarto una cocina un comedor un gran baño en cada cuarto y una sala de juegos.

Tal vez no ayudaba en nada que el rubio haiga pedido lo más elegante ya con apartamento sale a comprar comida.

Llega al súper (no sé si haiga pero aquí pondré y punto) se dirige al apartado de comestibles y tira de todo lo que ve aun sin saber de qué eran ya que era un demonio no necesitaba comer pero tenía que hacerlo porque simplemente le fascinaba y más esa cosa que los humanos le llamaban ramen no creía como en esos más de 200 años no haiga probado esa delicia odiaba a los humanos pero el ramen simplemente no era humano se decía el rubio.

Después de sus compras llega a su no había notado que ya era un poco tarde el día se le había ido de las manos, decide dar una vuelta por la aldea ya que el anteriormente había visto una tienda de música y le fascinaba la idea de tocar algún instrumento y ya que solo dormía para regenerar sus heridas o simplemente tener más aura demoniaca que era casi imposible ya que su aura demoniaca estaba hirviendo.

Sale y al poco rato se encuentra en la tienda caminaba más rápido o más bien para él es caminar si van a velocidad más rápida que la de la luz o el sonido juntas llegando en un parpadeo apareciendo enfrente de un aldeano medio gordo que al verlo simplemente cayó al piso agarrándose el hombro izquierdo con el brazo derecho –jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- las personas no los veían ya que estaban en un callejón y al parecer esa persona estaba en el callejón ¿comiendo? –jajajaja- reía histéricamente el rubio viendo a la persona en el piso no era como si le hubiera causado un infarto ¿o sí?, Naruto simplemente lo agarra del pelo y lo avienta a un bote de basura saliendo del callejón.

Alado del callejón se encontraba la tienda el antes de salir hace que sus tres uñas del dedo índice, medio y anular se alarguen de cada mano y se las pone en las mejillas, a sus maestros no les gustaban esas marcar por eso hicieron que se les quitaran pero el al ver la confusión de los aldeano se desesperó y pasa sus manos por sus mejillas hundiendo las uñas al instante salió sangre pero casi al mismo tiempo se serraron dejando ver las marcas no tan marcadas pero si notables asiéndolo ver bien.

Así entra a la tienda y ve la variedad de instrumentos, él pensaba que aquí no existían las guitarras baterías etc. pero estaba muy equivocado.

Paso por estantes el en verdad no sabía tocar ninguno pero no dormir le ayudaba.

Entrando le hecha el ojo a un violín muy hermoso de madera estaba en un estante de vidrio se le acerca y lo observa era muy hermoso llama al encargado y le dice el precio que era muy elevado la persona encargada pensaba que el rubio no lo compraría su precio era muy elevado –me lo llevo- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al encargado, paga y sale con el estuche sobre su espalda y va rumbo a su apartamento.

Cuando va a llegar escucha -¡ayuda detengan a ese sujeto!- se oía un grito de un hombre – ha robado el pergamino del hokage-, al lado del rubio paso un ninja de la hoja con el pelo grisáceo casi llegando al blanco pasar corriendo a gran velocidad alado de el con un enorme pergamino en su pecho, con la vestimenta de chunin.

El rubio dibuja una sonrisa en su cara enigmática y macabra, siguiendo al grisáceo un buen tramo ya recorrido entran a un bosque el chunin se para en la copa de un árbol y abre el pergamino antes de abrirlo cae al piso gracias a un golpe en la nuca dejándolo desmayado, en el lugar donde antes este estaba el chunin se encontraba Naruto con el pergamino en mano.

-mmmm que poca monta- mientras examinaba el pergamino abierto y viendo los jutsus -no puedo creer que con esto lo kages se hicieron kages el mundo a cada rato decae más- el encierra el pergamino en otro pergamino de tamaño de un bolsillo y cae al piso donde el chunin está tirado aun inconsciente.

A los 20 minutos el hombre despierta amordazado y amarrado de pies y manos en una silla –hace rato que no tenía un buen asesinato.

Decía una voz detrás del chunin, Naruto sin medir palabras pone su mano delante de su cara haciendo que las garras salgan de sus manos, sus ojos azules se rasgaron y sus colmillos se alargaron asiendo juego con esa cara psicópata.

El chunin no sabía quién era ese rubio cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que el hokage lo había agarrado pero cuando vio esas marcas en las mejillas quedo descartado y simplemente cuando vio esa expresión en el rostro del desconocido vio su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos.

Esa expresión de locura, ira, sádica, depravada era como tener a un demonio enfrente del sus ojos soltaban lagrimas con la expresión que tenía el rubio.

Sin remordimiento el rubio lanza un corte en el estómago del chunin sin pedir explicaciones o algo, la sangre del corte sale no era tan profundo pero si muy doloroso el chunin lloraba silenciosamente sobre la mordaza sabía que esta era su muerte y solamente deseaba que sea rápida.

-jajajajajajajaja esa expresión me fascina la de "quiero una muerte rápida" pero amigo hoy no es tu día de suerte jajajaja- su risa era psicópata como si disfrutase y como si fuera lo más lindo y emocionante que sintiera en el mundo.

Comenzando a rasgar el cuerpo del chunin que no hacía más que dar gritos a ahogados y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, a los 5 minutos el chunin estaba seminconsciente gracias a la pérdida de sangre.

El rubio vio esto y pone su mano en el hombro del chunin al hacer esto una sensación fría recorre a este sanándolo al instante y dejándolo en bues estado de nuevo consciente.

El chunin pensaba que le había salvado la vida pero cuando vio que el rubio chasqueaba los dedos y de su palma de la mano salía fuego de color morado.

Y lo ponía en la silla de madera donde está el chunin al instante la silla comienza a quemarse junto con la ropa del chunin.

Al poco rato Naruto vuelve a chasquear los dedos apagando el fuego morado y dejando ver al chunin con la ropa quemada dejando ver partes de su cuerpo incineradas a más no poder y otras partes de carne que caían del cuerpo del chunin.

Naruto vuelve a sanar al chunin que ahora si estaba inconsciente volviéndolo a poner consiente.

Naruto agarra al chunin que estaba ya en el piso con las cuerdas todavía en el (que por una extraña razón no se quemaron) lo pone en su hombro y sale de la pequeña cabaña revelando un rio enfrente del.

Naruto sin algún rastro e humanidad en su cara con esa sonrisa todavía en él lo avienta al agua.

El hombre gracias a sus entrenamientos ninja flotaba boca arriba el hombre veía como Naruto ensanchaba más esa sonrisa demoniaca.

-pirania no kyoki (pirañas de locura)- Naruto pone su mano en el agua haciendo que un circulo de color azul aparezca en el agua con los kajis de los pecados capitales alrededor de una estrella de cinco picos.

Se veía como debajo del agua cristalina salían pequeños peces el hombre pensó que el rubio estaba loco pero cuando vio que no eran simples peces eran pirañas el hombre abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se agitaba hundiéndolo en el agua.

Naruto solamente se aleja del lugar desapareciendo esa escalofriante sonrisa de su rostro –aaa por fin pude matar a otro maldito humano se siente tan bien- estirando sus brazos al aire y suspirando.

(-mañana me toca la prueba ojala no sea un hombre pervertido y que llegue tarde si no lo matare lenta y dolorosamente-) lejos de aquel lugar en un departamento un albino con una máscara en la cara acostado estornudaba y sentía un escalofrió en su columna y por alguna extraña razón se sentía afortunado de ya tener un equipo genin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TAN TAN TAN AHÍ UN NUEVO CAP LO SINETO POR LA TARDANSA ES QUE ESTABA DELANTANDO COMO LO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES MI NOVELA DE FRENESI APOCALIPTICO Y COMO VI MUCHOS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRE EN HACER OTRO CAP.

¿Qué les pareció el cap.?

¿Les gusta este Naruto?

¿Qué creen que sea el aura demoniaca?

¿A quién quieren que sea la siguiente víctima del rubio?

¿chicas de otros animes?

Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo Matta ne.


End file.
